SpongeBob New Fanon Wiki:About
The SpongeBob New Fanon Wiki (SBNFW, or simply SBFW) is a recreation of the original and now-closed SpongeBob Fanon Wiki dedicated to fans and fan creation. The original SBFW was launched in November 2008 by founder Arre 320, and eventually adopted by Ponyo Fan. The wiki is run by our staff of hard-working users, including bureaucrats, administrators, content moderators, chat moderators, and rollbacks. What is Fanon? Technically, the fanon of a work is everything the fanbase believes about a work that isn't official (or canon). This wiki and wikis similar to it use the term to describe all of the fan-made elements concerning a work, widely believed or not. Putting fanon, widely believed or not, on the SpongeBob Wiki is a punishable offense, so it's recommended that you put all of that here instead. We have a large variety of fanon, but we'll only explain a select few in the hope that you'll be be inspired to explore the rest of the wiki yourself. Fan fiction The fan fiction here is held on the episodes page. Like the real episodes, most of them have title cards and production numbers. Our unique way or organizing the fanfics has prospered for the past several years, and we now have over 30 seasons worth of them. Similar to episodes are spin-offs. These fanfics act as their own series, and they often focus on other characters or settings. Open spin-offs can be edited by anyone and could potentially have hundreds of episodes, while closed spin-offs are run by the creator. Closed spin-offs don't usually last long, but they're easier to manage than open spin-offs. A spin-off is automatically assumed to be closed, so if the creator wants everyone to be able to add to it, they should indicate that somewhere on the page. You can also create virtual DVDs for your episodes and spin-offs. They can include special features and commentaries, or they can just be a simple list of the episodes contained. Like real DVDs, the possibilities are limitless. Characters On the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, you can not only create your own characters for the underwater universe, but enhance the biographies of already existing characters. That means you can give names and/or backstories to fish who only had two lines in the show. If something about any character, though, whether they had two lines or two thousand, confuses you or just makes you curious, explain it! Though you obviously don't have to rely on established facts, it is advised that you don't completely contradict canon (like make Patrick smart or Mr. Krabs charitable). You can also use your fanfiction as support for what you add to a character page and make already existing characters friends or enemies of your made-up characters. Other Stuff Though the above two categories are our most popular, this wiki is meant to contain all kinds of SpongeBob fanon, which we ensure it does. With fan-made locations, you can make pages for underwater cities all over the world with information on their citizens, their culture, and their laws, just to name a few examples. Fan-made companies and networks are starting to become popular, and they are basically directories of the shows that the companies produce or the networks air. Video games were once popular, if not as much now, and they were mostly games based on spin-offs or crossovers of SpongeBob with other games.